Nikki
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: No se porque tengo el presentimiento de que te daran mi diario, se que se lo di a Hinata, ella nunca lo abriria sin mi permiso....Para aquel que amo...


dia xx mes xx

Despues de casi 1 año que mis amigas me dieron este pequeño libro, empiezo a usarlo. Creo que con esta nueva etapa de mi vida debo escribir lo que me pasa y lo que hago, quien sabe, talvez algun dia me sirvan de algo o a alguien...

Hoy empiezo... bueno, hoy es el dia oficial en que soy Catedratica de la Academia...  
SOY MAESTRA DE LA ACADEMIA!!  
despues de tantas veces que soñe con eso por fin se me cumple. Hoy me fue bastante bien, sin mencionar que conoci a 20 niños dispuestos a servir a su aldea. Todos se me hacen tan lindos! Hubo varios niños que me llamaron la atencion. Tienen grandes habilidades. Sin mencionar, que uno de ellos es el hijo de Sakura y Sasuke-kun...  
Fue un dia bastante cansado.. pero valio la pena Neji fue por mi a la academia y ..CENAMOS JUNTOS!!! PUEDES CREERLO?!  
NEJI Y YO CENANDOOOO!!  
esta bien... me excedi.. pero es demasiado bueno para ser verdad... KYAA SOY TAN FELIZ!!

dia xx mes xx

ya llevo 2 semanas siendo maestra, vaya que es un trabajo bastante cansado.  
Los niños llevan un avanze rapido, sin mencionar que unos ya han decidido en que se especializaran, unos con katanas, otros con armas al igual que yo y otros desean ser Nin-Medicos como Sakura, Ino, etc. Me ha llamado la atencion un niño que es del Clan Hyuuga, lo he visto varias ocasiones en las reuniones del Clan pero resulta ser una combinacion de Hinata en cuanto a lo timido, pero, cuando se dispone a pelear, es un gran oponente, asi como Neji. Pero se que es primo de ellos, su nombre es Zeru.  
Neji nuevamente ha venido por mi... hoy paso algo que nunca imagine... fue.. como un deja-vu de un sueño, pero eso es... simplemente un sueño.  
Neji me tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los mios... su mano es tan calida... pero tan pronto como vimos a Lee corriendo hacia nosotros el me solto la mano..  
pero.. fue una sensacion tan... linda... muero de ganas por verlo mañana!

dia xx mes xx

aaahhh si.. la vida es dura conmigo, ahora me ha tocado hacele los examenes a mis pequeños alumnos, creo que me he pasado...  
mas de la mitad paso la prueba y otros tantos batallaron con la teoria. Al final de cuentas, solo como 5 alumnos reprobaron... me da tanta cosa decirles eso! es su primer examen conmigo! pero bueno... les prometi que mañana les dare otra prueba para que puedan pasar bien... espero Kotaro no se quede con la idea del loco de Lee... ultimamente ha dicho que su Llama de la juventud, arde fuertemente en el... no permitire que se hacerque a los niños las veces que no pueda dar clases por alguna mision ANBU...  
ese Lee es mala influencia para las pobres mentes inocentes.  
Neji se ha vuelto mas atento de lo normal... pero... para ser sinseras, me agrada bastante, sonrie, rie oo si.. como lo escribi, sabe REIR y sabe SONREIR.  
He tenido un sueño bastante lindo... bueno es la segunda vez que lo tengo... Neji y yo de pareja... ¿que lindo no? pero asi como empieza asi termina  
simplemente.. un sueño  
muero de ganas por verle la cara cuando le anuncien que es candidato a Capitan ANBU. Naruto me ha contado todo.

dia xx mes xx

Oh Kami...sama... Neji.. Neji.. ME HA PEDIDO QUE FUESE SU NOVIA!!! AUN NO LO CREO!!!!  
fue todo tan momentaneo.. estabamos charlando sobre los niños en la academia, lo maternal que era con ellos, y muchas cosas mas... platicamos de nuestros futuros.. todo fue asi:  
Neji dijo que el queria una familia unida y sin ese maldito sello, una familia unida y llena de amor... y queria que su madre siempre estubiese con ellos al igual que el... que fuese alguien fuerte, decidida, cariñosa... y muchas cualidades mas...  
demonios.. recuerdo que en ese instante queria llorar... pense que describia a una de sus compañeras de su escuadron, puesto que me hablaba mucho de una de ellas... como era su nombre? am.. Chizuru? Chizen? algo asi... Neji noto mi expresion y rio un poco, debo admitirlo, me molesto un poco porque pense que lo hacia por burla o con intencion...  
pero me miro fijamente y me dijo ¨la persona que busco eres tu... te lo dire como se debe...¿quieres ser mi novia?¨  
En ese momento me quede en shock... hablaba en serio o era otro de mis locos sueños..?  
Quise gritarle que si, quise levantarme y correr por todo el lugar, quise brincar gritando por todos lados... lo unico que hize fue abrazarlo y decirle ¨interpreta eso¨  
Despues de unos instantes despues... nuestras manos se juntaron entrelazando nuestros dedos...  
El inicio de una hermosa etapa de mi vida... mi sueño hecho realidad...

dia xx mes xx

Hoy fue nuestra 3ra cita... y..NOS BESAMOS!!! SIII!! bueno, lo haciamos pero no de la manera en que lo hizimos hoy.. fue tan... LINDO!  
un beso lento pero transmitimos lo que sentiamos.. woow.. dare lo que fuese porque nos besemos asi nuevamente...  
los labios de Neji son tan... no se... suaves... y tentadores.. oohh si.. ahora me encanta pasar por los club de fans de Neji y tomarle fuertemente la mano y por un lado sacarle la lengua a esas fastidiosas fans las cuales me miran con rabia, Neji simplemente pasaba a reir quedamente, tratando inutilmente de ocultar la risita y sonrisa ques e dibujaba en su rostro por la actitud tan infantil que tenia. No importa, asi soy, celosa y posesiva  
Y tengo bastante razon! es Hyuuga Neji! debo cuidarlo... porque lo quiero mucho...

dia xx mes xx

No lo se.. pienso que algo raro pasa entre Neji y yo... no es lo mismo.. el con sus compromisos y yo con los mios... nos vemos pocas veces, y cuando lo hacemos hay mas silencio que palabras, no se me hace extraño, el es así, pero ultimamente ha sido por ambos...  
Me duele pensar que puede que nuestra relacion termine...  
¿Será este nuestro destino...?¿Estar juntos... o simplemente... amigos?

dia xx mes xx

Hoy... hoy ha sido un dia dificil, despues de este tiempo... bueno Neji y yo solo somos amigos, talvez asi debio haber sido desde un principio... me duele... bastante...  
No teniamos nada en comun... el siendo fuerte y reservado y yo una simple debilucha,sentimental y escandalosa chica.  
Debo admitirlo... cuando decidimos eso por dentro lloraba incontroladamente... Hoy habia decidido decirle a Neji que LO AMO...pero...simplemente no pude decirselo  
Y creo que la razon por la que no lo haré es muy obvia... pensara que lo sigo presionando para que seamos algo, no quiero que sienta remordimiento, incluso me dio permiso de golpearlo  
Ja... como si eso me hiziese sentir mejor, odiarlo menos, lo quiero y amo demasiado para hacerlo...  
Creo que me he quedado seca de todo lo que he llorado, se que soy una Kunoichi y no debo hacerlo, pero... el dolor es muy grande...  
No quiero aceptar que mi dulce sueño se ha terminado...  
Pero.. es mejor siendo su amiga que no ser nada... me conformo con tal de pasar tiempo con el, hablar con el...

dia xx mes xx

Mis amigas insisten en que deje de ilusionarme.. tienen razon cada cosa me recuerda a Neji... me llevaron a una feria y casi salgo inconciente por una atraccion que era demasiado rapida y algo brusca para mi... sin mencionar que era la primera vez que me subo a una... aunque me quise desquitar con ellas por el poco tacto que tubieron al subirme alli, pude hacerlo jugando tiro al blanco, hey, no fue trampa, prefiero algo de madera y acero que a carne humana... aunque Sakura e Ino eran unos blancos muy tentadores...

dia xx mes xx

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Neji y yo terminamos... es algo extraño poder volver a hablar con el... y en ocasiones pienso que me evita...¿acaso.. ya no quiere saber nada mas de mi? Mis amigas son unas genio por haberme dado este pequeño librito, me desahogo bastante con el hecho de escribir lo que siento y hacer pequeños dibujitos en las esquinas... el que mas me gusto fue hace un par de semanas cuando quise agarrar de tiro al blanco a Ino y Sakura...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

_Querido Neji:_

_No se porque tengo el presentimiento de que te daran mi diario, se que se lo di a Hinata, ella nunca lo abriria sin mi permiso....  
Quiero que sepas que fuiste la persona mas importante para mi, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi novio... mi todo....  
Lamento que hayamos terminado, yo fui muy feliz por ese poco tiempo, para mi lo fue no se para ti. Te agradesco tu cariño  
En esos dias, me hiziste reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, me enseñaste otras tantas... No sabes cuanto agradesco tu compañia  
Tengo tantos hermosos recuerdos de esos dias... que por nada del mundo los olvidare...  
La forma en que me enseñaste a ver la vida, tus experiencias... agradesco que hayas abierto tu corazon para mi...  
Aunque solo fuese un corto tiempo.  
Sabes... el dia que terminamos.. ese dia queria decirte ¨Te Amo ¨, lo se, son palabras mayores, pero eso es lo que sentia, es decir  
Siento por ti, bueno, lo escribire todo:  
Eres la persona mas importante para mi, me enseñaste tantas cosas, al igual que inconcientemente me hiziste cambiar en otras  
Pero no para mal, claro esta, sino para bien.  
Cada vez que nos tomabamos de las manos, cada vez que nos besamos... me sentia tan querida.. tan.... amada...  
Y todo fue gracias a ti...  
Pero... ¿Yo que fui para ti? Solo tu tendras la respuesta, y espero, hayas sentido lo mismo... aunque yo se que no...  
Tu me lo dijiste...._

_Espero no te culpes por lo que me paso... si, ya sabia que no iba a sobrevivir a esa mision... aunque si lo hize, espero ser yo  
quien lea esta carta y poder entregartela yo misma._

_Lamento no haber sido lo que tu esperabas... lo siento tanto..._

_Te cuidare Neji.. donde quiera que estes, te cuidaré... Se feliz, y cumple tu sueño... con la persona que te merezca._

_

* * *

_

Dejó de hojear aquel pequeño libro que recientemente le habia dado Hinata, aun con la carta en su mano, mirando la lapida frente a el, algo borrosa por las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos aperlados. Estiró un poco su mano tocando el nombre de la castaña de una manera lenta.

- Hontoni... gommen nasai...Tenten... tu.. eras esa persona... gommen nasai...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow... talvez quedo muy OoC pero bueno.... cualquier parecido con la realidad es vil coincidencia

Ni madres, lo saque de algo real xD bueno.. no todo... creo...

Tenia k escribirlo... am.. desahogo talvez? momento emo a todo lo que da u_uU

Esperare... criticas...jitomatasos.. keybladazos... o alguna felicitacion..


End file.
